


Untitled Improv #2

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: First Time, Improv, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance'd known it was hot in Africa, but he'd had no idea it was this hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Improv #2

Lance'd known it was hot in Africa, but he'd had no idea it was this hot. It was stifling inside the museum and he was having a hard time paying attention.

"...that one? The one with the solid-colored butt?"

Lance looked at what Justin was pointing to -- a picture of a zebra that only had stripes in the front -- and rolled his eyes at Chris. Trust Justin to bring butts into the conversation. Chris snorted and made a face at the back of Justin's head.

The guide was smiling, telling Justin the zebra thing was called a quagga and that quaggas were extinct.

Lance tuned out again, staring out the window at the heat rising off the blacktop parking lot, a smile creeping over his face as his eyes unfocused. He jumped when he felt a hand on his ass.

"Whatchya thinking about, baby?"

Lance used his elbow to push Chris away, blushing as he said, "Nothing."

"Oh, really? 'Nothing' makes you blush like that? I can't wait to see what happens when I do 'something'...." Chris pushed against Lance's elbow, slipping his hand around Lance's waist and pulling him against his groin.

Lance looked over at the others -- oblivious -- and relaxed against Chris. His breath hitched when Chris's fingers tightened on his hip. "So, if last night wasn't 'something', what was it?"

"Last night was...phenomenal. I am so glad you finally turned eighteen."

Lance blushed again, and turned his head to whisper in Chris's ear. "No one said that you had to wait until I was eighteen -- that whole deal was your twisted sense of what is right."

"No. It's just that I have this thing about dying, and I know that Joe would have killed me if I'd squeezed your kumquats before they were ripe."

Lance doubled over, laughing. "My kumquats?!"

"Umm...your sweets?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"My sweets?" Lance turned to face Chris, and asked, "How old did you say you were?"

"Hey! I'm trying to have a little class here." Chris was attempting to look prickly and indignant, but he only managed to look like a demented cactus.

Lance laughed again, kissed Chris on the cheek and whispered, "Tell you what -- you promise me a repeat of last night, and you can call them anything you want."

"Hey, guys? Come on." Chris and Lance jumped apart when Joey spoke. Lance blushed a third time when he looked up to see Joey's knowing smile and wave, but Chris just grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind the others. As they climbed onto the bus, he gave Lance's hand a final squeeze and said, "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Words (from shinetheway) were kumquat, quagga, cactus; written in August 2002 -- IIRC, I was at a fan meetup. ;-)


End file.
